


Love and Fire

by Cissy_Toujours_Pur666



Category: Hansel and Gretel: Witch Hunters (2013)
Genre: F/F, Love Poems
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-13
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-08-01 09:50:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16282346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cissy_Toujours_Pur666/pseuds/Cissy_Toujours_Pur666
Summary: I love that movie, and I love the Idea of Muriel and Gretel.... that‘s my first try...





	Love and Fire

_You saw me, and I knew you would kill me..._

_Why hesitating...._

_„KILL ME!!!“ I shouted in your face..._

_I met your eyes, and yours met mine._

_It can‘t be..._

_You are shivering, why?_

_I pushed you back at the wall behind you. I tried to hurt you... but you were still looking at me..._

 

_„Stop looking at me!“ I shouted and threw you out of the next window._

_I saved my sister, she was stupid enough to be catched by you, and your filthy brother._

_I hate you! I should hate you...._

_I should...._

 

_You found me in the forest, bleeding and I reached out a hand for the death..._

_I was ready... but you came..._

_You dropped your cross bow, you pulled off your blouse, and took care of me..._

_You lifted me up... you carried me to my hut and made me a potion..._

 

_„Witch....“ I whispered and fainted..._

_When I woke up, my wound was healed and you were gone..._

_Did you leave only in your corsett?_

_Why do I care?_

_Why did I washed your blouse?!_

 

_You came back... you asked me, about witches, and I told you every thing._

_„I know, that I am a white witch...“ you said and gave me a dagger. „Kill me....“_

_I took the dagger... I could have killed you... I should have killed you... otherwise yours would kill me...._

_I should have killed you..._

_But I couldn‘t do it..._

 

_I felt something... there was something in your eyes...._

_I didn‘t felt it ever before..._

_We spent the whole day toghether..._

_we spent a whole night toghether..._

_I started to like you..._

_I made you laughing, you made me laughing..._

_you touched my hand..._

_There was no fear, when you‘re looking at me...._

_There was something else..._

_Hope.... hope, that we can live toghether..._

 

_„Muriel?“ you asked me once and I thought, you would say, that you have to go back to your brother..._

_You took my face in your hands and looked at me..._

_„I... I think... I...“ you stammered, and I kissed you...._

_I kissed you with all my passion. With all my love...._

_And you kissed me back..._

 

_When I woke up... naked... you were standing infront of me...._

_I saw your brother with a cross bow..._

_You tried to talk to him..._

_He shot..._

_You jumped..._

_Ten arrows..._

 

_I screamed... I cried... I felt on my knees... I took your bloody body in my arms and I screamed as loud as I could..._

_My sisters came to me... they saw me, and I was angry like never ever before..._

_You died in my arms... you died as my mate..._

_I never told you..._

_Your brother flewed...._

 

_„Destroy that village. Kill the witch hunter... KILL‘EM ALL!!!“ I yelled, and they did as I said...._

_Your brother killed you...._

_You died in under my tears..._

_I loved you...._

_„I will always love you...“ I whispered and looked up..._

_Your brother stood infront of me..._

_I picked you up..._

_I entered my hut with your body..._

_I laid you down on my bed..._

_Our bed..._

_I took my wand...._

_The pain was quick and I greeted the heat of my own flames..._

 

_We died..._

_Toghether...._

_I couldn‘t have live my life without you..._


End file.
